1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an electronic data interconnection device and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to both a wired and a wireless device for transferring data between a pager and a digital computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of transfer circuitry that utilize the existing RS-232C type of connector. Such linking devices for electrically connecting between a pager device and some associated computer would probably take the form of state-of-the-art interconnecting tape/cable teachings. However, Applicant has discovered no material prior teachings that relate to a wired or wireless type of transmission mode that originates from an interface adapter of miniaturized construction as retained between a pager and an associated holster, e.g., a belt-clip type of holster for aiding in carriage and portability.